


Jack Had A Party- Extra Lyrics

by cqbrui



Category: Songs You Add To
Genre: Drinking Games, Drinking Songs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqbrui/pseuds/cqbrui
Summary: I don't know if anyone else played this game in high school/college, but we used to sit around and sing the "Jack Had A Party" song. It has a pretty simple flow:Jack had a party,It was really [rhyme],We went up to the [place] and we did it in the [rhyme]!Once you get the flow of it, it's pretty fun. And for some people, they can't stop making rhymes. XD Feel free to add more!





	Jack Had A Party- Extra Lyrics

The original:  
Jack had a party,  
It was really cool,  
We walked into the back and we did it in the pool!

Mine:  
Jack had a party,  
It was really great,  
We walked into the kitchen and we did it on a plate!  
Jack had a party,  
The place was off the chain,  
We walked up to the roof and we did it in the rain!  
Jack had a party,  
And nobody was sour,  
We walked to the bathroom and we did it in the shower!  
Jack had a party,  
Some jaws they hit the floor,  
We walked up to the front and we did it on the door!  
Jack had a party,  
And everyone was king,  
We walked up to the porch and we did it on the swing!  
Jack had a party,  
And it was really bitchin',  
We walked downstairs and we did it in the kitchen!


End file.
